Time Stops For You and Me
by asteroulik
Summary: Mistake thought have been, Dark Danny is freed from the thermos by a now missing Clockwork. Weak, due to now being disconnected from time, he seeks out to become Danny's future once again. To do that, he'll do anything in his power to ruin the kid's life. Anything at all.


"You must be rid this world of the ghost," said one of the observants, "your interaction with the situation have caused a great disruption."

Clockwork's appearance shifted to that of his child self. He crossed his arms attempting to understand what the observants were talking about. They came here to warn him about incoming conflict due to Danny Fenton or "Danny Phantom" as most call him. Once before has he had to deal with the child, his future self was more than halfway into becoming ruler of the ghost zone, so Clockwork changed the outcome by saving the kid's family. Now, Danny's future was trapped in a cylindrical container and in the hands of himself, Clockwork. "Your task is to kill the future self," summarized the second observant, the first repeated said words soon after. "Alright, alright, I heard you the first time," the time being responded, changing age once again. His hoarse voice echoed through the walls of his office. Behind the guests, the mirror-type machinery Clockwork uses to peek into time started to morph. The image of young Danny Fenton appeared in a classroom, seemingly asleep. Clockwork kept his eyes on the scene while green clouds swirled and expanded until it replaced the present with the events of the future. Future type Danny Phantom sat on a throne in what could be assumed to be a castle the ghost zone. Though its appearance warped and strange, the setting was familiar enough to be recognizable. "As we are done, we will now leave you with the task. We wish you luck," one of the observants said as they both started to float away and out of the place. Clockwork furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes in annoyance at the observants without batting an eye at the mirror's fading scene. "No matter," though the time keeper as he turned back to view the fenton thermos. He has seen Danny's little team deal with the device before, how they've broken it and such. If he wanted to get the ghost inside of it, he'd need to smash it and freeze the ghost before he escaped. Clockwork grew old in a second then floated up to reach a scythe he had used to scare Danny the time he stood before him. Different to last time, the weapon would be used to harm someone or to say, something, today. The ghost trapped inside the thermos is a mixture of two powerful ghosts who needed to be separated in order to be correctly taken care of. Clockwork flew through the air with the weapon in one hand and his staff on the other. He allowed the scepter to go on hovering next to him while he took hold of the scythe with both hands. Instrument in hands, the ghost container floated down in front of Clockwork. Like decorations on a Christmas tree, thick folds and scratches stuck on its surface which warned of the prisoner inside. Just then, he slashed the container and an intense light overtook the room. A thousand and one possible outcomes flashed into the time keeper's mind as he snapped his fingers for his staff to click and freeze the prisoner in time. Only one outcome became of worth, though. Through the smoke, a hand got hold of the time keeper, throwing him back. The scythe fell away and Clockwork's staff flew into his hand. In retaliation to the attack, the time keeper desperately clicked at his staff. The enemy floated before him, unfrozen, despite efforts. "Clockwork," Dan said with a welcoming voice, "meddling again?"

The person addressed by the ghost began shaking with teeth that chattered to no end. Dan picked him up by the neck against the wall. The instrument once held by Clockwork fell with a "Thack!"

Older Danny felt a chill run down his arm and he gave a sharp frown. He glanced at the sliced container under his feet and his grip on the time keeper tightened. Frantically, Clockwork changed age, his hands kept on Danny's. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to mess with time?" asked the ghost with bright green eyes. Clockwork didn't say a thing immediately but that didn't stop Dan from continuing on talking blatantly as if he'd get some type of answer. "Huh? Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be in such a small container? For all those times I used it on other ghosts, I never expected it to be so tight in there!" he laughed. The grip around Clockwork's neck tightened once again, this time the man at the lower position of the situation looked up in pain. "Part of the pl-" Clockwork breathed out before his figure broke into dust.

"Oops, forgot how fragile old chums like you are," the remaining person fake-chuckled, allowing the remains fall off his hand.

Dan looked at the dust at his foot, and smirked. He looked over to the time-viewer with the glare that spelled out trouble and attempted to float to it. When he did, his figure spazzed out much like a program transmitted by antenna. The pain left him on the floor breathing hard with a hand clutching at his chest. Though bearable, the pain left him at a weak position. "Never again," Dan thought. Before this place, ten years in the past while he was impersonating his younger self he fused a time medallion onto himself, the future. Currently, that was what was keeping him in existence. The ghost assumed his younger self must have adjusted things to where the future wouldn't happen the way it would end with him full ghost. If Dan could change things to where the future which spawns from disaster happens maybe, just maybe, he won't be at brisk of disappearance. Dan stood up slowly as to not harm himself in moving too quickly. His flamed hair moved at the same pace as if to warn him of his sickly-status. On the floor, almost next to where Dan fell, Clockwork's staff lay in wait. The ghost bent down carefully and picked it up, and using it as a cane to hold himself up on. With a click on the scepter, the machinery moved to show young Danny, in class, bored out of his mind. Dan scowled. One way or another will he use whatever abilities he has to make sure he becomes the future once again. Some fourteen-year-old will not stop him this time. Not again, and he'll make sure of it.

* * *

**-Prologue End-**

**Pll: So.. this is my first Danny Phantom story.. I hope it goes well. To be honest, this is a rewrite of the show's ending.. I didn't like Phantom Planet all that much y'know. Uhh good day/night. **


End file.
